


fever

by victoriachase



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Rumours, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-21 05:44:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11351082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/victoriachase/pseuds/victoriachase
Summary: "You started a rumour about yourself because you fancied me?""Well, when you put it like that, I suppose it does sound a bit weird."





	fever

**Author's Note:**

> This is so messy, but I've been bored and it sort of happened. Just thinking about writing dialogue makes me gag, so I'm honestly surprised I even let them speak to each other in this fic. This is also actually the first fic I've written in literal years without chainsmoking at 3am, so it could be Extra Awful or Shockingly Good. Personally, I think it'll end up falling where they usually do into Mediocre, especially as everything seems to just Happen (as usual lol). But anyways, hope you enjoy this!

"You started a rumour about yourself because you fancied me?"

"Well, when you put it like that, I suppose it does sound a bit weird."

Draco laughed as Potter’s face shifted into a frown, his beautiful face twisted with thought, vaguely turning his attention to the view outside of his apartment.

“I just can’t believe that anyone, let alone _you_ would do that. I mean, I’m fit, or so I’ve been told, but I never would have guessed.” He and Potter had been flirting for months while partnered as Aurors, but nothing was ever supposed to come of it. Potter flirted with _everyone_ ; he was an incorrigable slag.

It had only been a year since the trials but Potter had filled out a little; instead of being the skinny, gangly boy Draco had remembered from school, he was more broad-shouldered and muscular, his tailored robes clinging to the hard planes of his body. The only things about the man that were in any way reminiscent of the boy of his childhood memories were his height and the mess of hair that sat upon his head, and really Draco had to thank Merlin for small mercies.

Potter was now hot and flirtatious and apparently started rumours about himself just to get inside of Draco’s head. He wondered if there was any truth to Potter’s statement.

Potter was still looking thoughtful and distant, something Draco had learnt Potter was wont to do.

“Potter?” Draco began, curiosity getting the better of him once again. “Potter, are you taking the piss, or did you actually decide for the entire Ministry to start talking about your alleged massive cock just on my behalf?”

Potter burst into laughter at this, his glorious smile brightening up his face.

“Alleged? Don’t you have any faith in the Ministry rumour mill?”

Draco swallowed, and felt heat rising in his cheeks. It was one thing for Potter to be _objectively_ attractive, but if he had to let himself think about the possibility that he was hung like a Hippogriff, he would never sleep again. He would be too busy resuming one of his favourite fifth year past times of wanking to thoughts of messy hair and dark skin and thick glasses. As if he didn’t already.

It was too much. From the very first time Draco had met him Potter had gotten under his skin, and stayed there for years. He continued to get under Draco’s skin even now, the coupling of his confident smile and breathy laugh with all the possibilities of his body was overwhelming.

“I mean,” Draco began, swallowing again, “it does consist of the same people who believe that you’re secretly a vampire, secretly Voldemort’s child, in fact, secretly a lot of things. Which, actually I’ve never given much thought to, but is there any truth in all of _that_?”

Potter just smiled, a lazy curve of his lips playing on his face, before asking, “Which would you most rather is true, because let me tell you now, I’m not really into bloodplay or fascism. I am into you though, if it helps. That’s a definite truth.”

As usual, Potter appeared to have all the confidence that came with being the Saviour of the Wizarding World, but Draco could hear in his voice how important his answer was.

“Well, let’s just say I wouldn’t be put out by at least one of them being true.” Draco answered, trying to keep the tone of his own voice light, but hearing a slight quiver to it that wasn’t dissimilar to what he had heard in Potter’s.

“I always knew you had a thing for men without noses, you kinky bastard,” Potter laughed, and Draco laughed with him.

When Potter met Draco’s lips with his own, it felt like it had been a long time coming. Potter kissed like he did everything else, with passion and heat and power, licking into Draco’s mouth, teeth skimming his lips, his mouth at Draco’s pulse, biting and tasting and _taking_. And, _oh_ , Potter really hadn’t been exaggerating, if the bulge Draco felt pressed against his thigh was anything to judge by.

Potter let out a moan, deep and guttural as Draco tried to grind up against him, but barely managing to get any friction.

“Trousers, off, now,” Potter panted out, unbuttoning his own jeans giving Draco a view of the very impressive semi he had.

“Merlin and Morgana both,” Draco breathed out, dropping to his knees in front of Potter, mouthing at his cock through the thin cotton of his pants. Potter’s cock felt long and thick and Draco wanted _more_.

He slipped his hand into the waistband of Potter’s boxers, trying to work his hand around the full girth of Potter, but Potter swatted him away.

“Wanna be inside of you,” Potter groaned out, pulling Draco to his feet, “if that’s okay with you, I mean. Some men, and most girls don’t usually, well, they don’t usually like it like _that_ with me.” Potter somehow managed to look sheepish while wanking himself off.

Draco just kissed him, pulling his pants down first, before Potter’s.

“Potter, you wouldn’t happen to have a bedroom, by any chance?” He asked, and Potter’s answering laugh as he pushed him through the apartment, hands hot on Draco’s body, sent shivers coursing through Draco.

Draco barely noticed the details of Potter’s room, just landed on the bed before reaching behind his balls and pressing a finger into himself. He was about to add in a second, before Potter lobbed a bottle of lube at him with a grunt of, “Probably really gonna need this,” and at this, Draco looked up at Potter. He was now completely naked, his dark, toned body on display for Draco. He had never thought he could have this.

He lowered his gaze to Potter’s cock, unable to hide his sharp intake of breath at the sight. Draco was not in the habit of describing genitalia as beautiful, but it was the only word his mind could sum up in relation to Potter’s cock. It was beautifully thick and long, and Draco couldn’t even begin to imagine how something so _large_ would fit inside his body. He continued to work himself open with the aid of Potter’s lube, allowing himself to let out breathy moans when he saw Potter’s eyes darken.

“Think I’m ready now,” he let out, not wanting to wait a second longer to have Potter in him.

Potter was gentle and slow at first, pushing into Draco carefully, for which Draco couldn’t be more grateful, because _Merlin_ it felt like the first time. A stretching, burning ache that somehow dulled into pleasure as Draco felt himself becoming accustomed to the feeling of Potter filling him up and up and up.

Draco could only imagine the level of control it took for Potter not to come as he slowly inched himself further and further inside, a steady stream of expletives at his lips until he _finally_ pressed himself all the way in.

“Is this okay,” he murmured, not moving at all, save for mouthing at the scars on Draco’s chest, while Draco’s legs tightened around Potter’s hips.

“You can go faster, if you want,” Draco heard himself saying, and almost wished he could take it back as Potter slowly inched out of him before thrusting back in, and _that_ feeling of being filled up, and taken, and _fucked_ was exactly why Draco was glad he had said it. When Potter shifted a little, the angle changing in a way that allowed Potter to brush up against Draco’s prostate (and how he hadn’t managed it before, Draco couldn’t even begin to guess), Draco could feel the quiet whines coming out of him as he approached his climax.

He guessed Potter could sense he was close too, as his mumbling flow of dirty talk started to shift towards things like “Fuck, Malfoy, are you gonna come for me?” and “Always had a feeling you were a size queen” and the best one, “ _Merlin_ , I could come inside of you right now just at the sight of you like this.”

Draco felt himself spilling all over his stomach, cock untouched, just before Potter came with a long, raw moan.

Potter pulled out of him slowly, before moving round to spoon up against Draco.

“If I’d known you were a cuddler, Potter, maybe this wouldn’t have happened quite so soon, or so gloriously,” he said, turning to face Potter, arms wrapped tightly around him.

“It’s Harry,” Potter grinned, “and if _I’d_ known just how glorious this could be, maybe we’d have been doing this back at Hogwarts.”

Draco just laughed and fell asleep with his hands tangled in Potter’s hair.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, comments/feedback/kudos are always appreciated! :)


End file.
